Digimon Hole to Earth
by Steph2
Summary: Takuya and his friends thought it was over 1 year ago when they stopped the evil digimon but the evil digimon have found a way to earth. They have to fight again in the real world to stop the evil. Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Season 4

Plot: It's been a year since Takuya and his friends saved the Digital world and life had resumed to normal. Until one day a hole appeared in the sky. From it comes evil digimon who somehow find a way to earth. Their goal to take it over. Will Takuya and his friends be able to stop this new threat?

Chapter 1 Bad rock and roll

'This is so boring' Takuya now 1 year older and wearing a new set of clothing which consisted of a blue jean jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He still had his goggles but was no longer wearing his hat.

Everyone would think after the whole digital world fiasco normal life would seem like a refreshing dip in a pool. Takuya didn't feel that way as he got bored of it quick.

'Even fighting Digimon was more exciting than this' he thought sighing.

He wished he could sleep but alas he couldn't as he had to baby sit Shinya who wanted to play at the park with his friends. His parents were away at some resort somewhere and would be gone the entire weekend.

He sort of wished Kouji would've come but he was having some brotherly bonding time as he called it with Kouichi.

He thought back to how all his friends were doing. Zoe apparently liked Japan so much she stayed and lived downtown, J.P was still doing magic tricks and worked at a store nearby, and that left Tommy who was with his brother at the moment.

Though he wished for any excitement at the moment he never meant for something to actually happen.

He looked over at Shinya again who was still playing his friends and decided to catch some sleep seeing as they weren't really going anywhere.

_"_Tak…Takuya"A voice called waking him from his sleep.

"Ophanimon?" He asked picking up his cell phone from its place on the ground.

"Takuya…thank goodness," She said, "Something is attempting to infiltrate your world…something…evil…spirits…co…"

The signal got more and more fuzzy and soon turned to static.

He played with the buttons on his phone and soon all the cell phones around the park let out a loud noise like an ominous sound.

"What…?" A man asked.

"What's going on?" A woman asked.

Takuya looked at his phone and the sound died down. That was hardly the end of the scare as people looked at the sky pointing.

"What now a plan…no it's just a huge hole in the sky…" Takuya said, "Completely normal…"

Something seemed to drop from the hole and crash landed into the park.

Takuya saw everyone scatter and saw Shinya run to him.

"What's that?" Shinya asked.

"I don't know," Takuya said, "Let's hide."

"Wow so this is the human world I think it needs a taste of good music yeah that's right," An Elvis sounding monkey said.

"A Monkey?" Someone asked.

Takuya's phone lit up and the spirits of fire appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" Shinya asked.

"Nothing go hide over there I'll be right behind you," Takuya said.

Shinya did as he was told and ran off.

He saw his phone change to a digivice.

"Dark concert Crush!" The monkey yelled.

The humans nearby covered their ears.

"What a horrible sound," A woman said.

"How dare you!" The monkey yelled, "I am Etemon."

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon yelled.

The fireball hit Etemon who fell back.

"Point of advice Elvis," Agunimon said, "You need singing lessons."

"One of the legendary warriors…how'd you get here?" Etemon asked.

"Take a wild guess," Agunimon said, "No wait don't it'd ruin your singing even more."

Etemon growled.

"Dark Concert Crush!" Etemon yelled.

Takuya felt his evolution fade and changed to his beast spirit before it did.

"BurningGreymon!" He yelled.

'I better not use my attack on the park…' he thought, 'so I'll take this monkey somewhere he can't hurt anyone.'

He flew at Etemon and pulled him away from the park and into the sky before blasting him with fire attacks.

Etemon turned into data and the egg went through the hole in the sky before it closed up.

He saw people staring and flew off and changed back to normal. He got back to the park and saw Shinya with a camera.

"What's with the camera?" He asked.

"There was this cool monster in the sky earlier it defeated the monkey thing," Shinya said, "I want a picture."

"I don't see anything now," Takuya replied, "I saw it too I think it flew away."

"Ah man…"Shinya said.

"C'mon let's go home squirt," Takuya said, "Mom and dad will be worried."

"Right…" Shinya said sighing.

'I hope that's the last of the trouble…' he thought, 'but something tells me it isn't.'

(End Chapter 1)

(I'm writing this story to the order the others got their spirits in the show so next chapter will be Kouji's POV)


	2. Chapter 2

Light in the Darkest places

(Kouji's POV)

Kouji had gotten back from Kendo practice and spotted his step mother watching the news. Kouji figured it was another story about traffic until he heard something.

"The park is now closed off and being investigated. No sign of the monsters from earlier and most say it's for the best. This is Yuko Sunade for Action 10 news," The reporter said.

"A monster?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah it said an ape like creature appeared in the park but it disappeared thanks to another monster that used some sort of flames as a weapon," His step-mother said.

'Takuya…he was saying he was going to the park…' Kouji thought and rushed for the phone.

He called Takuya who answered.

"Hello Kanbara residence," he said boredly.

"Takuya when were you going to mention the incident at the park?" Kouji asked.

"The park?" Takuya asked confused but remembered, "Oh the park yeah…"

"Takuya what happened?" Kouji asked making sure he was alone.

"Well I was with Shinya when a hole appeared in the sky and some tone deaf monkey appeared," Takuya said, "And boy do I mean tone deaf this guy gave…"

"Takuya!" Kouji yelled annoyed.

"Right…well Ophanimon called and I got my spirits back and used them," Takuya said.

"So you think this was an incident that will be a one time thing?" Kouji asked.

"I'm hoping but I doubt it will," Takuya said, "I can't really leave right now. Mom and Dad are keeping me and Shinya here."

"I can understand that…don't worry just stay there. Let's just hope nothing happens," Kouji said.

Kouji hung up and went to his room finding his phone normal.

"So Takuya got his spirits but I don't…?" Kouji asked, "I'll go talk to Takuya in person."

He ran out to the train station and got on a train. The trip was uneventful until the train suddenly stopped in a dark tunnel.

"Sorry folks we seem to have a…web in the way…" The driver said.

"A web?" Someone asked.

"Than swat it," another said.

Kouji sighed and his phone lit up and he saw his spirits return.

"Kouj…Kouji…" Ophanimon said.

He answered the phone.

"What's going on Ophanimon?" Kouji asked.

"Evil…sending spirits to you all," Ophanimon said breaking up and the phone went dead. The door was ripped open suddenly by some force.

"Spider Thread!" A female voice yelled.

A web flew at the people who all dodged. Kouji rolled out of the way and saw a spider appear.

"Arukenimon an ultimate level digimon her Spider thread can cut almost anything in two," Ophanimon's voice said.

"Hello humans how about becoming my meal?" Arukenimon asked facing the people who backed up scared.

Kouji snuck off into a bathroom.

"So much for hoping," Kouji said, "Spirit evolution Lobomon."

"Have it your way humans Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said slicing her webs in half with his light weapons.

"Another one…" Someone said.

"Get out of here," Lobomon ordered to the passengers.

The passengers didn't need a talking wolf like creature to tell them this and ran off.

Meanwhile…

Takuya was munching on some chips watching TV and saw a report come on.

"This just in the train station has been surrounded because of what we believe is another monster attack," A reporter said.

Takuya turned up the volume.

"From what we have been able to learn it's a giant spider," The reporter said.

"Mom are you watching this?" Takuya asked.

"Yes and no you can't go," His mom said, "I know you're curious but it's too dangerous."

Takuya sighed and sat down.

"Be careful Kouji…" Takuya said worried.

Back with Kouji

"What's a legendary warrior doing here?" Arukenimon asked.

"Could be asking you that too lady," Lobomon said in a stalemate with the spider.

(A/N: I know I made their enemies Ultimate Level but the enemies won't die so easily)

"I don't have to answer to you," She said, "Acid Mist!"

Lobomon jumped back and Arukenimon laughed.

"Slide Evolution!" Lobomon yelled changing to KendoGarurumon.

"Spider Thread!" She yelled.

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon yelled using the attack to slice not only the web but Arukenimon.

"This isn't over…" Arukenimon said wounded but still around and disappeared.

Kouji changed back and saw the web fade.

He got a call from Takuya.

"So you okay?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah but she got away…" Kouji replied.

"Well at least they don't know about us being humans," Takuya said, "And it's only one right now."

Meanwhile (Again)

"Those blasted warriors…how did they get here?" She asked.

"It matters not we will have to deal with them to have this world," A darker voice said.

(End)

A/N: I've decided on a few others for the other kids. Kouichi will probably be faced with Duskmon. It's an idea for now.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Digimon)

Chapter 3 Icy Trees

Tommy was heading towards the park to check the damage reported. He had heard about the incidents in the park and the Train station wondering if this was really a digimon attack, not that he didn't believe Takuya or Kouji. Both seemed to stick to their stories that they were attacked by digimon on separate occasions and through some luck got their spirits to fight back.

'What if I get attacked?' Tommy thought, 'I don't have my spirits…'

"Tommy wait up," His brother, Yutaka ran up, "Didn't you see the news reports the park is too dangerous."

"I know but I want to see it please?" Tommy asked, "I won't go in."

Yutaka sighed.

"Fine but I'm going with you…mom would kill me if something happened to you," He said, "I wonder what's going on lately…monsters attacking and all you see that in monster movies."

"Yeah it's kind of scary when you think of it," Tommy said, "But remember the reports of the ones that stopped them?"

"Yeah whoever they are…" Yutaka said, "It still feels strange…maybe it's a gimmick for a new monster movie."

Both brothers walked and noticed the park ahead surrounded by 'do not enter' signs and lots of people watching from behind the lines.

He remembered hearing from Kouji about Takuya's encounter who apparently wasn't allowed to use the phone after his because his mom was on it the whole night.

_"Tommy hey it's me Kouji…listen I think the digimon might be coming back," Kouji said, "Takuya was attacked by some digimon in the park…or rather it attacked the park…"_

_"Is he okay?" Tommy asked._

_"Yeah he's fine he got his Fire spirits back in time to defeat the digimon…" Kouji replied, "I wish that was all I had to say." _

_"There's more?" Tommy asked._

_"The train I was on got attacked too…by some Spider digimon…Arukenimon or something…" Kouji said, "But the strangest thing happened I got my spirits too…" _

_"So it must be evil digimon…" Tommy said, "I may check out the park later. _

_"Tommy be careful," Kouji replied and hung up. _

Tommy snapped out of his trance when he heard screams from the park.

"What's going on?" Yutaka asked.

"Cherry Blast!" A voice yelled.

There was an explosion but luckily no one was hurt too badly. Yutaka and Tommy noticed a Tree walking on it's own.

"Cherrymon an ultimate level digimon, his cherry blast attack is very lethal," Tommy's phone said.

"Tommy what was that voice?" Yutaka asked.

"Uh…new feature," Tommy said, "Let's get to safety."

People began to run from the tree who laughed and go after them.

Yutaka took Tommy's hand and both ran for safety.

'I don't have my spirits…' he thought.

As he thought that his phone lit up to show the Spirits of Ice. He nodded and stopped leaving Yutaka to stop too.

"Tommy what are you…?" He asked, "We have to run."

"If we run he'll chase us," Tommy said.

Yutaka saw Tommy pull out his phone.

"What are you going to do talk it to death?" Yutaka asked, "I don't think that thing gets local calls."

Tommy's phone changed into the D-tector and Yutaka was shocked to say the least.

"Tommy what is that?" Yutaka asked.

"You'll want to stay back," Tommy said, "Spirit Evolution!"

Yutaka backed up despite feeling weirded out and saw his brother become a bear with a snowball gun.

"Kumamon!" Tommy finished.

"Tommy…is that…?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes it's me…" Kumamon replied.

"Okay I'll question you later about this but you're small he's huge," Yutaka said, "he's got a difference on you."

"I don't care I have to stop that digimon," Kumamon said.

"Digimon…?" Yutaka asked as Tommy ran up to Cherrymon.

"Cherry…" Cherrymon said about to attack.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled freezing Cherrymon's branches.

"A legendary Warrior?" Cherrymon asked.

'Legendary Warrior' Yutaka thought, 'Tommy you definitely have a lot of explaining to do.'

"That's right," Kumamon said, "And you won't hurt anymore people because I'm going to stop you," Kumamon said, "You're a big bully."

"That's rich coming from a little teddy bear," Cherrymon said breaking free of the ice, "Illusion mist."

A mist surrounded the two and Cherrymon used it to create several copies of himself of course with only one real one.

"Try and find me little bear," Cherrymon said, "If you can."

"Slide Evolution!" Kumamon said changing into, "Korikakumon."

"Oh so you changed forms big deal," Cherrymon said, "Cherry Blast!"

Korikakumon closed his eyes and while he got hit didn't stop concentrating.

"There you are! Avalanche Axes!" the large white digimon said.

Cherrymon saw his Illusion fail and was deleted. The mist disappeared and Korikakumon was gone.

"Tommy was that…" Yutaka asked, "Tommy?1"

"I'm right here," Tommy said.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Yutaka replied, "but you better tell me what's going on here."

"I guess I owe it to you," Tommy answered.

Tommy went on to explain all that had happened.

(chapter 3 end)

Wow so Tommy's brother knows who would've guessed? Anyways sorry it took so long to post this I was trying to think of an enemy for Tommy. By the way anyone who reviews next chapter is Zoe and I need an idea for a bad guy for her and it will not be Ranamon who will return I'm sure they'll come to earth but won't be given to any humans.

So as I said any help on an enemy for Zoe would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magical Winds

(I do not own digimon)

Zoe was at the airport back from her vacation to Italy. She had decided to go back for fun with her family and even had a few more friends now, though she really missed her friends. She was wearing a different outfit which was blue jeans, a black shirt, and a purple vest. She still had her long hair and was even keeping in touch with JP though she didn't get calls in Italy from her friends.

She sat down waiting for her parents to get a cab and pulled out her phone. She had expected a few missed calls from J.P and wasn't disappointed there as he left her like fifteen calls.

She sighed and closed her phone. She looked at the sky and smiled glad to be back. She did miss her spirits of wind but was glad to be on earth again though she wished she could fly again maybe it was the fact she was just on an airplane talking there.

She heard her phone ring and got a text from Kouji.

"Oh wow Kouji hardly texts me," She said and checked the text.

'Call me' it read.

Zoe noticed her parents still weren't back and called up Kouji.

"Zoe thanks for calling," Kouji said seeming serious on his end.

"Yeah you told me to…what's up you sound like Takuya stole your bandana again?" Zoe asked.

"I wish…listen evil digimon are attacking earth…" Kouji said, "Takuya met up with a tone deaf monkey as he called it, I got attacked by a spider and Tommy got attacked by a Cherry tree…sorry the names escape me."

"But how'd they get through to earth we sealed the entrance…" Zoe said, "or it closed."

"I don't know…but listen after all these encounters we got our spirits back…" Kouji said.

"Everyone?" Zoe asked, "Cause I don't have mine."

"No I think it's only us for now…" Kouji replied, "Zoe just be careful."

"I will and thanks," Zoe said, "My parents are coming I have to go."

She hung up and put her phone away in her bag not noticing the screen light up as the spirits of wind symbol appeared on her phone.

She was walking out with her parents and just as they were about to go outside people ran off and a figure landed. It wasn't human but it was human sized.

Zoe's parents pulled her away and Zoe was separated as wind blew the door open.

"Witchmon a champion level digimon, his attack is Poison Storm," Her purse or rather phone said.

Zoe pulled it out and saw the symbol of wind on her screen.

"Just like Kouji said…" Zoe said as her phone changed to her D-tector.

She ran off to go hide away from everyone and spirit evolved into Kazemon.

Nearby Witchmon seemed to fly up to a group of people and laughed.

"Poison Storm!" Witchmon yelled.

The people seemed to be scared until Kazemon flew in front of it.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon yelled negating the attack.

"It's like Arukenimon says…the legendary warriors…why do you stand in our way?" Witchmon asked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your fun?" Kazemon asked mocking.

"What are you doing here?" Witchmon asked.

"I could ask you the same question…" Kazemon answered, "why are you here attacking innocent people?!"

"Like I'd tell you Traitor!" Witchmon yelled, "Poison Storm!"

He aimed it at a group of people.

"Hurricane Wave," She said.

Witchmon released another attack at the same group and Kazemon used her attack again.

"Tempest Twist!" She yelled and flew at Witchmon and the evil digimon fell to the ground but wasn't defeated yet.

"Time to make sure you don't hurt these people ever again," Kazemon said, "Slide Evolution Zephrymon!"

She appeared and Witchmon started to move again in the air and used poison mist.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephrymon yelled.

The wind broke through the poison mist and went straight to Witchmon who was instantly deleted. Zephyrmon looked at the people who seemed to be thankful to her as well as scared.

"Sorry about that brute he won't be back to bother you," Zephyrmon said.

She flew off and she changed back to normal and found her parents.

"Zoe where were you?" Her mom asked.

"I hid in the bathroom…" Zoe said, "I'm sorry…so what happened to that thing?"

"We were saved by a creature almost like it…" Her father said, "It sounded like you."

"Me?" Zoe asked, "Oh dad your so funny."

"Maybe we were just so scared we imagined it was your voice," Her mom said.

"Maybe," Zoe answered smiling but deep inside she was worried.

End Chapter 4

Next is JP so like Zoe if any ideas please tell me. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own digimon yeah everyone knows by now…

Chapter 5: Electric Feelings

J.P was busy texting Zoe again for the twentieth time that day and she still wasn't answering his texts. He was working on a new magic trick and wanted to show her. Though he figured he'd have a better chance of her calling and say stop texting her so much. He heard about the accidents with the digimon coming into the real world as well from everyone, even Takuya who was allowed to call out again.

While he was jealous nothing was happening to him, inside he didn't want anything to happen to him.

'Takuya got attacked by Etemon, Koji a spider, Tommy a cherrymon, and Zoe a Witchmon' J.P thought, 'I wonder why they're here now…and how are they getting here?'

He was out heading to the mall to get some more magic tricks and heard screams from the mall. J.P figured there was a hip band there performing like it happened to do sometimes and walked in though all he saw were people frightened as a figure flew up and landed on the second floor banister.

"Devimon, a champion level digimon his attack Touch of Evil is deadly," His phone said.

Devimon didn't seem to see J.P who hid and pulled out his phone.

"Oh man…I better call the others," He said, "How do I beat this guy without my spirits?"

He dialed the numbers of the others and got the same answer with all.

"Sorry the phone lines are down, I assure you we are working on the problem please be patient," An electronic lady said as a recording.

"Ah nuts…" J.P answered.

"Humans I am Devimon!" Devimon yelled, "I am here to eradicate you all and we digimon will take over this earth."

The people near J.P seemed to run and hide in random stores and Devimon began to chase them around.

J.P growled and clutched his phone. The phone suddenly glowed brightly not getting the attention of anyone else but J.P.

The phone changed to his D-Tector and J.P smirked.

"Just like…" he said, "oh who cares time to stop bat breath."

He spirit evolved to Beetlemon and flew off to find Devimon who had found a human or rather a child and had her cornered.

"Please don't hurt me," The child said.

"Don't worry you won't suffer long human," Devimon answered, "Touch of…"

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon yelled launching himself at Devimon and getting him away from the child who hastily ran off to her family.

"A legendary warrior…how can this be?!" Devimon exclaimed recovering from the attack.

"None of your business ugly," Beetlemon said, "I won't let you hurt these people you give us digimon a bad name."

"I don't care," Devimon said, "what have humans done for you?"

"More than you know," Beetlemon replied, "So get lost before I make you."

"I don't listen to traitors," Devimon exclaimed, "Touch of Evil!"

"Lightning Blitz," Beetlemon yelled.

Touch of Evil made it through Beetlemon's attack and knocked him into the magic store.

If Beetlemon wasn't mad before which he was he was now more angry as that was his favorite store.

He got up from the debris and Devimon laughed.

"Your power is impressive warrior but it's useless against an enemy that you can't reach," Devimon said.

"Did you forget I can fly?" Beetlemon asked.

"But you can't get near me with my barrier up," Devimon said flying up to the raptors. (A/N: I know he doesn't have barriers in the show but he does now it's my fic)

"You're right there," Beetlemon said, "But what if I don't have to get close?" Beetlemon asked, "Slide Evolution MetalKabuterimon!"

"What's this?" Devimon asked, "No matter try all you like you can't get close enough to me."

"You must not listen well I don't need to get close to you," MetalKabuterimon said aiming his sights on Devimon, "Electric Cannon!"

The attack flew at Devimon and overpowered him and his barrier making him turn into a digiegg. The egg faded away and MetalKabuterimon looked at the people come out and clap at him. This however didn't last long as he heard screams. Apparently the Japanese government had enough of the digimon attacks and began to find a way to destroy them.

"I have to go," MetalKabuterimon said changing to Beetlemon and flying off.

Finding a place to hide was tough since in that short of time there were helicopters and tanks just about everywhere but J.P found a place and changed back.

"Something tells me things will get tricky from here…" J.P said.

End chapter 5

Uh oh the government is treating ALL digimon like the enemy how will this fare for our heroes?

Anyways normally the next chapter would be Kouichi but I'm saving him for later. He will be in the story I promise but I do need an idea for an enemy preferably Ultimate level and something it'll take the whole group (Minus Kouichi) to fight. Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meeting Part 1

(I do not own Digimon)

Since the last digimon attack at the mall things got good to worse. They were all along the major roads and the digidestined were nervous. Takuya was watching television and was depressed. He invited the others over and were watching television in his room.

'Now we have to fight the government?' Takuya thought.

"Mom what will the military do if more of those creatures show up?" Shinya asked.

"They'll blast them I imagine," Takuya heard his mother say.

Apparently she was making cookies for a neighbor.

"But not all of them are bad one saved me at the park," Shinya said.

"Shinya that may be so but the government won't think that way," His mother said.

"Ah man…If could find that creature that saved me and warn it," Shinya replied, "maybe…"

"Don't even think about it young man…besides you won't get any cookies if your grounded in your room," His mom said.

Shinya sighed and sat down on the couch pouting.

Takuya meanwhile looked at the others.

"So Kouichi never got his spirits?" Takuya asked.

"No of course he's out of the country right now on vacation," Kouji said, "I can't reach him."

"Well I'm glad he wasn't involved in this…" Zoe said, "With all this going on…"

"I had to tell my brother…" Tommy replied, "He took it well enough."

"There's also the problem with the army out there," J.P said, "If a digimon shows up well get blasted too and we can't attack the army."

"Yeah that's a problem," Takuya replied, "unless we sneak by as kids somehow and just avoid the army."

"Yeah great plan until we digivolve I'm sure they'll see creatures fighting," Kouji answered.

"Do you have to be negative?" Takuya asked.

"I'm just saying you aren't thinking this plan through…" Kouji said.

"Alright I'm not…but when that Etemon attacked us in the park I didn't have time to think of a good plan…" Takuya said, "The people in the park and my little brother were in danger. Shinya may be a brat at times but I had to risk it."

"Yeah I guess…" Kouji replied.

"And you're right Kouji…there's no way that we can't be seen by the army," Takuya said, "We just need to keep doing what we do even if we become targets."

"That's all we can really do," Kouji said, "It's not like they'll listen to us that we're the good guys."

Shinya meanwhile was playing with his ball and it bounced near Takuya's door. Shinya went to get it. He stopped near Takuya's door reaching for the ball.

"I just don't want another incident like the park…it's bad enough I was the monster that saved everyone and wasn't near Shinya," Takuya said.

"Yeah my parents were put in danger too," Zoe answered.

"Along with those people on the train…" Kouji replied.

"And near the park," Tommy answered.

"And that poor magic shop…" J.P answered, "and the people."

"On the bright side Shinya wanted a picture of me," Takuya replied.

"Wow your brother is your number one fan," Zoe said.

Shinya leaned in closer and fell against the door falling through getting the stares of everyone.

"Shinya what are you doing there?" Takuya asked helping his brother up.

"You guys are the creatures that are…?" Shinya asked.

Takuya covered his mouth quickly.

"Shinya what were you saying?" His mom asked, "I didn't hear any of it."

"He was just asking to hang with us in my room is all mom, I'll keep him out of your hair so you can make those cookies," Takuya said dragging him inside.

"Okay have fun," His mom said.

Takuya dragged Shinya in and closed the door.

"Sorry guys," Takuya said.

"Don't be," Kouji replied, "If your mom knew."

"Yeah…" Takuya answered.

He let go of his brother and sat down.

"You guys are the creatures?" Shinya asked, "How?"

"It's complicated," Takuya answered, "now listen you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Well I might tell mom if you don't tell me how," Shinya said.

Takuya sighed and explained.

"Awesome!" Shinya yelled.

"Awesome?" Kouji asked, "Your brother sure is weird."

"Yeah mine freaked out," Tommy answered.

A beep appeared on the television and the news people came on.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news, a few moments ago at the train station a two creatures showed up on the roof," The reporter said as the screen changed to a video, "One seems to be a spider creature and another is what seems to be a demon woman."

"That's Arukenimon…" Kouji said, "She's the one I fought on the train."

"LadyDevimon an ultimate level digimon her attack Darkness wave is deadly to many," J.P's D-tector said.

"We should get going," Takuya said.

"And how do we sneak out of here?" Kouji asked, "Your mom is right outside."

"I can handle mom," Shinya said, "You guys go kick their butts."

Takuya smiled and nodded along with the others.

Shinya went out to the kitchen. He put his ball under his bed before he did.

"Mom I need help getting my ball," Shinya said, "It rolled under my bed and there might be monsters…"

His mom sighed and followed Shinya to his room to go get it while the others left the television on and a sign saying do no disturb before sneaking out of the apartment.

Getting out was the easy part but they'd have a hard time getting past the army.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: To everyone that reviewed thank you for your reviews and I'm even now using Lady Devimon yay!

Anyways now Shinya knows and he helped them but now they have to ditch the army and go to the train station which I'm sure will be a walk in the park. *snickers* yeah right anyways read and review and see you next time where there will be more action.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Digimon blah blah

Chapter 7 Start of the Battle

Takuya's plan to avoid the military didn't seem to go well as they were everywhere like roaches. He was even using side streets and all.

"They stop us at every turn," Zoe said, "There's no way to get past them unless we spirit evolve."

"Yeah…" Koji said.

"Say what Koji?" Takuya asked, "You want us to spirit evolve to get there?"

"No one of us has to keep the military busy," Koji said, "There's no way to ditch them any other way."

"Let me," Zoe answered, "I do have the spirit of wind."

"Zoe let me go instead," J.P replied.

"J.P I can handle myself…" Zoe said, "Don't worry so much."

"Alright," J.P answered, "But be careful okay?"

"Always," Zoe replied, "Okay when they chase me you guys run for the train station."

"Right," Takuya said.

Zoe smiled and pulled out her D-tector.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" she yelled, "Zephyrmon!"

Zephyrmon took the air and it didn't take a second for the guards to run after her along with their weapons.

"Zoe…" J.P said.

"J.P let's go," Takuya said, "Zoe will be fine."

"Right…" J.P said as they ran off headed for the station while Zephyrmon kept the military busy.

They were about a block away from the station when they heard a voice which Koji knew by heart.

"Oh what's this innocent children out?" Arukenimon asked, "Bad Children shouldn't you listen to your parents?"

"I really don't care if it's children they're targets," LadyDevimon said.

"Not good," Takuya said.

'If we spirit evolve they'll know but if we don't…' Takuya thought.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled launching the attack at the kids but it didn't hit.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon yelled and the webs were taken away and ripped to shreds, "Got anything else spider lady?"

"Why you?!" Arukenimon yelled, "Why do you keep interfereing?!"

"Because you give digimon a bad name so get lost," Zephyrmon ordered and looked at the group, "Get out of here kids and hide."

"You got it," Takuya said as they ran off.

"No matter at least we get the data of someone who can fight back," LadyDevimon said, "This will be fun."

"You'd think so," Zephyrmon answered, "let's break that bubble shall we?"

"Now's my chance to eliminate one of those legendary warriors," Arukenimon said, "spider Thread."

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon yelled burning the thread to dust, "Sorry can't have you cheating now can I?"

"BurningGreymon need some help crushing this spider?" KendoGarurmon asked, "Because I'd love to once and for all."

"Sure," BurningGreymon said, "Than we can have a barbeque."

"Sounds good to me," KendoGarurumon said.

Kumamon and Beetlemon went to help Zoe leaving the two beast spirits to fight Arukenimon alone.

"Two on one is hardly fair," Arukenimon said.

"You should talk lady you had kids scared…that's real impressive," BurningGreymon said.

"Yeah what's next wedgies?" KendoGarurumon asked, "You don't scare us."

"Oh yeah…well boys how about we see how well you fight?" Arukenimon asked.

"Your on," Both said and got ready to face Arukenimon.

End chapter 7

A/N: Okay so maybe there wasn't' a lot of action but Arukenimon is back. But she won't be deleted so easily.


	8. Chapter 8

(I do not own digimon)

Chapter 8: Round 1

(sorry if it's a different font and all don't have word so I had to settle for Notepad)

"You know boys you should never hurt a lady," Arukenimon said, "Spider thread!"

The two dodged the spider thread which hit a wall and launched their own attacks at her. She jumped back and the attacks hit a couple lights destroying them in the process. Any people who were around ran off.

"You aren't a lady," KendoGarurumon said, "More like a pest."

"Stinks we don't have any bug spray," BurningGreymon said.

"Let's lure her away from here," KendgoGarurumon answered, "We can't let her hurt any other innocent people."

"Right," BurningGreymon replied.

Both ran off and she laughed.

"Don't go running off already boys," She said, "I want to taste that tasty data you two have."

"Not on our watch spider lady," KendoGarurumon answered.

The two went across rooftops and made it to a small dump outside of town. The only problem was Arukenimon wasn't showing signs of following.

"Where is she?" BurningGreymon asked.

"She must've followed us," KendoGarurmon answered.

"Above you!" She yelled, "Spider Thread!"

Both got hit by the thread and were incapable of moving.

Arukenimon landed and walked over to the two.

"Now which one should I taste first?" She asked almost licking her lips in excitement.

"How about your own?" KendoGarurumon asked growling.

"Says the one caught in my web," Arukenimon said.

"Hey Arukenimon...what do you think happens when a web catches fire?" BurningGreymon asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "it burns..."

"Bingo," BurningGreymon said, "Wildfire Tsunami!"

The web around him and Kendogaururmon burnt off and both stood up. The remaining fire came at Arukenimon who was burned but not defeated and she retreated into hiding within the junkyard.

"Guess she couldn't handle the heat," BurningGreymon said joking, "what was that saying can't stand the heat get out of the fire..."

KendoGarurumon just glared.

"Okay sorry bad pun..." BurningGreymon said.

"You think?" KendoGarurumon asked, "let's find her."

With the others "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon yelled using the wind attack on LadyDevimon.

"You will regret not having those other two join in..." LadyDevimon said, "Thanks to that you're weakened."  
The wind attack missed her and she flew into the air.

"Hey bat lady no one cares," Zephyrmon said.

She flew after LadyDevimon who laughed and aimed a kick at Zephyrmon.

"Hold on Zoe," Beetlemon said, "Thunder Fist!"

Beetlemon before releasing his attack had Kumamon with him and threw him in the air.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled.

LadyDevimon sent out bats who took the freezing attack and grabbed Zephyrmon throwing her at the two. The three landed on the ground but didn't change back to humans yet.

"This isn't going well," Beetlemon said, "hopefully the others are having better luck..."

"Face it warriors you can't stop me alone," LadyDevimon answered, "Might as well give up."

"Ebony Blast!" A voice yelled.

LadyDevimon looked around and was hit by the attack directly falling into a building.

"JagerLoweemon!" The warriors yelled.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun..." He said.

"Of course not," Zephyrmon said.

LadyDevimon came out of the building and growled.

"Even with one more you still won't defeat me," She said.

"I beg to differ," JagerLoweemon answered.

End chapter 8

sorry it took so long to update but please enjoy. And finally Kouichi appears and yes Duskmon will too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own digimon)

Chapter 9: Turning the Tides

"Now that I'm here," Jagerloweemon said, "we can win this fight."

"Don't get so cocky," LadyDevimon answered, "You just caught me by surprise it won't happen again!"

"Says you," Zephyrmon said, "Sure you're strong but we have the elements on our side."

"Even with those precious elements you'll never stop all of us..." LadyDevimon said, "Not that I intend to be deleted by traitors."

"Whose ordering you to do this?" Beetlemon asked.

"Like I'll tell you that," LadyDevimon answered, "You might as well delete me first!"

"Give it up she won't tell us," Zephyrmon said, "not without a fight at least."

"You catch on quick," LadyDevimon answered smirking.

Meanwhile

BurningGreymon and KendoGarurmon were still searching the junkyard which they discovered was a bad place to take the fight since she could hide anywhere in the place.

"She could be anywhere," BurningGreymon said, "this is like finding a needle in the haystack."

"Yeah especially since she has needles as an attack," KendgoGarurumon said, "but she has to be here."

"If you say so," BurningGreymon answered.

The two walked further into the junkyard and heard her yell out.

They dodged as a set of cars were covered in thread.

"So she was behind us," BurningGreymon said.

They heard jumping around and turned around dodging another Spider Thread attack.

"Quit jumping around lady," KendoGarurumon answered.

"But it's so much fun," She said appearing smirking.

"What's so funny lady we have you outnumbered 2 to 1 here?" BurningGreymon asked.

"You're already trapped inside my webbing," She said, "You can't move much and I have free reign."

"What do you mean?" BurningGreymon asked, "You missed us."

"She's right...she wasn't aiming to hit us it was to trap us in this area," KendoGaururmon said, "I should've realized it."

"Now time to be deleted traitors," She said using her web attack again.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon yelled setting fire to the webs while KendoGarurumon used his other attack to hit her from afar.

She got hit not seeing it through the smoke and fell backwards.

"You little...!" She yelled.

She saw that the fire got to her other webs and destroyed them as well.

"You were saying about who being trapped?" KendoGarurmon asked.

She growled and tried to jump away but was nearly hit by fireballs.

"Sorry the elevator is out of service," BurningGreymon said.

She growled and KendoGaururmon ran at her with is attack while BurningGreymon did the same.

She was sent flying back but got lucky with a web attack that sent KendoGarurumon flying back hard.

He turned back into Kouji who groaned.

"A human?" She asked, "How interesting I'll have to tell our master about this."

"You wish," BurningGreymon said slide evolving to Agunimon.

"Pryo Tornado!" He yelled hitting her with the attack which made her freeze.

"No I can't be defeated..." She said before turning into an egg and vanishing.

The webbing all vanished and Kouji got up.

"You okay Kouji?" Agunimon asked.

"Yeah that was stupid..." Kouji said, "Let her catch me off guard."

"Everyone gets surprised," Takuya replied, "but it's good we deleted her before she could tell anyone."

"Let's get back to the others," Kouji answered.

Takuya and Kouji were wrong though as someone was watching the fight and saw the whole thing...

End chapter 9

So Arukenimon is finally deleated but found out that they weren't really the real warriors and kids. How will this turn out? Find out next time on chapter 10. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own digimon just this fic lol

Chapter 10: Mission's easier

"Let's hope the others are okay," Kouji said as he ran with Takuya in human form.

"I'll bet they are no way they'd let some bat girl get to them," Takuya said.

They ran around a corner to find that not only were they winning but Kouichi was with them.

"Kouichi..." Kouji said, "He never told me he had his spirits."

"Shock to me too," Takuya answered.

Both spirit evolved to their human spirits and went to help out.

"Wow you guys took your time," Beetlemon said, "We've been busy here and where were you two?"

"Roasting a spider," Agunimon answered.

"So you defeated Arukenimon..." LadyDevimon said, "How unforunate I liked her I'll have to get revenge for that!" "Try it," They all said.

"Evil Wing!" She yelled launching bats at them which when they hit poles seemed to dissolve them.

"Let's not get hit with that," Lobomon said.

"Why not I like getting hit with deadly attacks..." Agunimon said.

"Evil wing!" LadyDevimon yelled again but was stopped by Zoe's attack.

She smirked and JagerLoweemon ran up to her and used his attack close up.

"Ebony Blast!" He yelled, "Let's see how you like deadly attacks up close!"

LadyDevimon got hit and landed inside another building crashing into it. The battle hadn't gone unwatched as the military began setting up posts.

"Agunimon look," Lobomon said.

"Ah not now..." Zephyrmon replied.

"Ah worried about the humans?" LadyDevimon asked flying out harmed but not deleted yet, "well you are all traitors so why not?"

"Kumamon Slide evolution Korikakumon!" Kumamon said turning into his beast spirit.

"Avalanche Axes!" He yelled.

Beetlemon apparently also slide evolved and locked onto LadyDevimon as she was dealing with JagerLoweemon.

Noticing this all the warriors who weren't beast spirits evolved and kept her busy.

"You can't defeat me alone so you gang up on me...how rude," LadyDevimon said.

"No we're just keeping you busy," Zephyrmon said.

"Busy what do you...?" She asked.

"She means this Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon yelled.

The others got out of the way but LadyDevimon got hit by the blast and screamed before turning into data her egg vanishing.

"Freeze you monsters or you will be fired upon," One of the military commanders ordered with a blowhorn.

"We just saved you," MetalKabuterimon said, "We're not your enemies!"

"You caused damage to that building," The same commander said, "that's reason enough."

"Let's go," BurningGreymon said.

The group ran off and while the military followed they had a plan however it made them seem like monsters not that the military would listen to them.

They all changed back and hid. When the military arrived they had weapons ready and they all stood up.

"Are they gone?" Zoe asked, "that was scary..."

"Yeah we wanted to see what was going on and...than we heard explosions," Takuya said.

"Yes it's safe now kids but you shouldn't be hanging around this area," The commander said, "We'll give you a ride home. "

"No you can't..." Takuya said, "You see our parents if they see us come home with you guys...we'll be in deep trouble...so please we'll be fine they're gone right?"

"Well yes but..." the commander said, "what did you kids see?"

"See?" Kouji asked.

"You didn't see that battle?" The commander asked.

"We saw some but we came here to hide," J.P said, "sorry sir we'll go home right away."

He nodded and let them go home alone.

On their way home they sighed.

"Not a bad plan Takuya," Kouji said, "you got them to let us go."

"Well wasn't really a lie my mom would kill me if I came home with the military," Takuya said, "besides if I get grounded I lose my cell phone."

Kouji looked at Kouichi who smiled.

"You didn't tell me you found your spirits," Kouji said, "I'm not angry or anything..."

"Sorry," He said, "It happened while I was out of town I'm just glad I could help you guys out."

Takuya made it home with his friends and heard his mom screaming.

"Mom," he said running in and found two familiar looking digimon standing there.

"What a strange place to land," Bokomon said.

"My pants are soggy..." Neemon said as he was in a pot of water his mom was about to boil.

"Bokomon Neemon," Takuya said.

"Tak...Takuya you know what these are...?" His mom asked, "they're...they're..."

"Calm down mom I'll explain..." He said, "just don't freak out..."

Meanwhile...

"Master why have you called us here?" A shadowy digimon asked.

"Because we've lost Arukenimon and LadyDevimon but have learned a very interesting fact," The master said.

"What is it?" A female digimon in shadow asked.

"Our mission has become much easier..." He said with light only showing a smirking face.

End chapter 10

A/N: Yeah like she won't freak out...but I figured I'd add Bokomon and Neemon back in the story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 explanations

Explaining was normally easy. Sure Takuya could explain why his room was dirty or if he was lying but one thing Takuya couldn't explain easily was the appearance of digimon.

His mother was there sitting while staring at the two small creatures like they were aliens.

"Okay so...these aren't aliens who are trying to suck my brains out?" She asked, "And they aren't dangerous..."

"No not at all..." Takuya said, "They're Digimon...all of the monster attacks recently have been digimon..."

"I'm lost..." Her mom said, "That means if these are the same creatures they'll attack."

"No mom...they won't they're...friends of...ours," Takuya replied.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah," Takuya said, "well let me explain..."

He explained everything to her and she got a more serious look on her face.

"You mean to tell me...that you've been out there fighting those evil digimon..." She said, "that just makes me worry."

"But I'm okay," Takuya said, "We all are."

"Please mrs. Kanbara we're the only ones that can stop the evil ones..." Kouji said, "it's the only way."

"But the military can handle it," She said, "And your parents would be worried too."

"Mom...they'll blast any digimon they see good or bad," Takuya said, "besides they're no match."

"And you are?" She asked, "Your risking your lives...it's too dangerous."

"Mom...I'm sorry," He said, "but I have to keep fighting for you, dad, and Shinya."

"Takuya..." She said crying a bit, "You're my son...I can't help but I worry when you fight..."

"I know," Takuya replied, "and I'm sorry so I guess you'll be taking my cell phone away."

"Well...I should but you were given this gift all of you got this power so it's up to you how you use them," She said.

"Mom," Takuya answered.

"Takuya saved me that day in the park," Shinya said, "isn't he awesome mom?"

Kouji and the rest watched.

"I get the feeling our parents will have a hard time swallowing this..." Kouichi replied.

"My parents will," J.P replied.

"My brother knows," Tommy answered, "so I guess my parents will have to know too."

The others nodded and Takuya's mom went to tell her husband.

"Well now that the chatting is over," Bokomon said, "I believe we have something to tell you."

"We do?" Neemon asked clueless as usual.

Bokomon snapped his pants annoyed.

"Of course you idiot!" Bokomon yelled, "we're here to deliver the power to fusion evolve."

"Oh right..." Neemon said clueless, "I forgot."

The group just sweatdropped at Neemon.

"So you came to give us the ability to fusion evolve?" KOuji asked, "why send you two?"

"Well Ophanimon thought we'd go un-noticed if we went," Bokomon said, "besides I got to see the human world."

"The human world is wet," Neemon said.

Bokomon gave them the power and Neemon wandered off and fell inside the umbrella bucket.

"Ooh I'm blind!" Neemon yelled.

"Good to see Neemon hasn't changed," Zoe said to the group.

Chapter 11 end

A/N: Hopefully I made Takuya's mom reaction enough. And I put both Bokomon and Neemon in because they never saw the human world. Plus they had a gift. 


	12. Chapter 12

(made a mistake on the first try so I had to rename this a little bith with a remix)

Chapter 12: Disappearing (remix)

Things were pretty calm after the talk and Takuya's father took it at story value. So all things were well or so they thought. The night went well as Bokomon and Neemon stayed with Takuya and the rest went home to their own families. But they always say it's calmer before the storm.

If anyone was wake they'd feel what felt like a small shutter and feel themself fading. The wave struck all around though to the digidestined they were fast asleep as their D-tectors lit up around them.

That next morning Takuya woke up late and sighed.

"Hey why didn't my mom wake me up?" he asked.

He got up quickly and went to check on Shinya.

"Shinya did mom go shopping for...?" he asked looking around finding no trace of Shinya, "Shinya come out wherever you are if you're playing a joke you'll get hit."

He went to check on his mom but found she was missing too.

"Where are they?" Takuya asked.

"Where's who?" Bokomon asked.

"My socks?" Neemon asked.

"No...my mom and Shinya are gone..." Takuya said.

"Gone?" Bokomon asked.

Takuya called her cell phone and found it lying on the table ringing.

"Mom never leaves without her phone," Takuya said.

"Maybe she forgot it," Neemon said.

"Yeah I'll check," Takuya replied and called his father but got nothing.

He turned the news on but got static.

"Somethings up here," Takuya said.

"I don't see anything," Neemon answered looking up at the ceiling.

Takuya heard the phone ring and ran over nearly knocking the two small digimon off his couch. He answered it hoping it was his mom or something.

"Takuya," Kouji's voice said.

"Kouji," Takuya said, "I thought you were my mom or dad..."

"Yours are gone too?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah," Takuya replied.

"I'm coming over with the others," Kouji said hanging up.

Takuya hung up as well and waited a for awhile until he heard the doorbell. Everyone came in and sat down.

"I think something is up," Kouji said.

"I just see the ceiling," Neemon said.

"Digimon related," Kouji replied.

"Yeah on our way here no one was out it was like a ghost town," Zoe said.

"Could have something to do with that pulse thingy..." Neemon said.

"Pulse thingy?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah some strange wave of energy came through and it felt strange..." Neemon said.

"You didn't say that before..." Takuya said.

"I forgot..." Neemon said.

Bokomon sighed and pulled out a book.

"Hmm let's see oh yes Neemon is right...this wave he mentioned contains an energy only found in the digital world," Bokomon said.

"But why attack humans?" Tommy asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"Unless they found out we're human," Kouichi said, "It makes sense."

"But why weren't we affected?" J.P asked, "it took humans..."

"Our D-tectors..." Takuya said, "They must've protected us."

"Yes since they are from the digital world and you have them you were safe..." Bokomon explained.

"But not everyone else..." Tommy said looking down sad.

"Well I don't think they're dead merely being held somewhere," Bokomon said, "If we find them we can set them all free though this may be a trap to lure us out."

They heard the tv make noises like something was coming through and Takuya went over to turn it up.

The screen was still ajusting but a voice could be heard.

"Hello Legendary warriors or should I say children?" A male voice asked, "Oh well it matters now what matters is we have your friends and loved ones along with every other single human on your world."

The screen go into focus and a digimon was seen.

"ChaosGallantmon a mega level digimon who was corrupted by dark data his attacks Chaos Disaster, and Judecca Prison are deadly if they hit," Kouji's D-tector said.

"If you want everyone back you'll have to come find us but do make if fun I'll be bored if this game ends too quickly," He said as the tv went out again.

"Oh we'll play alright," Zoe said.

"You bet," Tommy answered.

"Count me in," J.P replied.

"I'm in as well," Kouichi said.

"Takuya you in?" Kouji asked.

"You know it," Takuya replied smiling, "let's go kick some butt."

"Don't leave us behind," Neemon said.

"We'd never do that," Zoe answered.

"Before we go..." Bokomon said pulling out an artifact and lights flew into everyones D-tectors.

"The power to fusion evolve..." Takuya said.

"Yes now we can go beat that digital bully," Bokomon replied.

The group ran out and to the streets. As they did Kouichi stopped thinking he saw a figure on the roof. One that he knew too well.

"Kouichi what is it?" Kouji asked looking.

"Nothing I hope," Kouichi said and ran again with his brother.

End Chapter

Well now that took awhile to plan out. And I'll give you all three guesses on who the 'shadow' was but the first two don't count. Oh and look forward to seeing old enemies from the show appearing as enemies. Well till chapter 13 please read and review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A tying situation

Takuya and the others kept walking along the road of the abanoned town.

"Where do we even start looking for this guy?" J.P asked.

"I say we check the TV station," Kouji said, "He must've been broadcasting from there."

"Yeah," Takuya said.

They walked along until they found the TV station. They were glad it was unlocked and all probably due to the janitor leaving it open thanks to a wave of digital energy.

They went their seperate ways in groups of two to look around.

Zoe went with Kouichi, Tommy went with J.P, and Takuya went with Kouji.

Bokomon and Neemon decided to head along with Zoe's group.

Takuya and Kouji were the first to find something but it wasn't ChaosGallantmon.

"Bandages?" Takuya asked.

"Looks like it," Kouji replied, "they did a number on this place."

"Yeah guess so," Takuya answered.

"Help me," A voice called from a nearby closet.

Both boys ran over to the closet and opened it to find what looked like a human in a blue coat with a cane.

"Um are you okay?" Takuya asked.

"Yes I am now," The man said.

"Why are you hiding in the closet?" Kouji asked.

"That evil creature...almost found me..." He said, "I barely escaped that wave that took my friends please don't leave me alone."

Kouji pulled Takuya to a place to talk.

"Something's fishy here," Kouji said, "that wave took all the humans..."

"Yeah and we find all these strange bandages..." Takuya replied.

"Good we're on the same page," Kouji answered and looked at the closet to find the 'person' gone.

"You two boys really shouldn't turn your back on an enemy like that," The man said, "Snake Bandage!"

Takuya pushed Kouji out and gave him his D-tector as he did.

"Takuya..." Kouji said.

Takuya got caught in the bandages and Kouji was about to digivolve when he heard the others coming.

He turned around to see them but Mummymon was gone along with Takuya.

"Kouji..." Zoe said, "We heard voices and...where's Takuya?"

"In trouble like always..." Kouji said, "C'mon let's go find him..."

End Chapter

So Takuya got captured but his spirits are safe. But will Takuya be safe? 


	14. Chapter 14

When we last left our heroes Takuya had just gotten captured by Mummymon protecting Kouji and giving him time to escape to warn the others. What will happen when they find him?

Chapter 14 Bandaging the Burns

Takuya watched boredly from his position near the corner of the ceiling wrapped in bandages. You'd think he'd be more scared but all Mummymon really did was mumble to himself the whole time. Now you could ask what a mummy would mumble for since they were just like undead.

"Arukenimon how do I love thee let me count the ways...sure you're deleted now but we will be together," Mummymon said outloud.

Takuya had heard several of these poems and was praying something exciting would happen but all he continued to get were bad poems. Some of them he wished he didn't hear and some were just too weird.

"Hmm no not that one either," Mummymon said throwing the paper away it was on to a pile of papers so far.

"You want my opinion?" Takuya asked.

"No human I don't," Mummymon answered, "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Yeah right," Takuya said, "You'll use up an entire forest before you find a good poem."

"And your a good poem writer?" Mummymon asked.

"No I can just tell a bad one from a good one and yours haven't even been good," Takuya answered.

"You are very mouthy for someone I captured," Mummymon said, "Hey why aren't you turning into a digimon?"

"Oh you win the prize for just realizing that," Takuya answered sarcastic.

Mummymon growled annoyed and thought of what this human did when he protected his friend.

"You gave him something..." Mummymon said, "Yes that must be it..."

Takuya rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I got caught by you," Takuya said, "I always thought evil digimon were smart but you proved me wrong."

Mummymon growled and used his attack to get Takuya to stop talking by putting bandages around his mouth.

"What can I do to get those kids to bring those devices to me?" Mummymon asked, "I know I'll lure them into a trap...wait they'll expect that."

Takuya though gagged rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You human stop rolling your eyes at me," Mummymon said annoyed and looking at him.

'I've heard the term mom's have eyes in the back fo their heads but this is just stupid...' he thought.

He knew while Mummymon wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar that he was still dangerous.

'I have to get free of these things and find the others...' he thought.

Meanwhile with Kouji and the rest...

The group managed to find a room to rest in and plan their next moves. They'd sent Bokomon and Neemon to sneak around and find Takuya while they planned.

"So even if we find him we'll still have to deal with that mummy digimon," Zoe said, "And we're in a small place."

"Yeah," Kouji said, "If we cause too much damage it'll be destroyed..."

"Since when did that stop us from damaging the train station?" J.P asked, "Takky needs help."

"Right..." Kouji said, "we have to deal with him here...otherwise he'll have his buddies help."

Tommy heard screams and saw both rookie level digimon being chased by bandages. Kouichi and Tommy opened the door letting the two in and closed it quickly.

"You two alright?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes thanks to you," Bokomon said, "we found Takuya."

"Yeah he's up high..." Neemon replied, "and he must be hurt because he's wrapped in bandages."

"That's Mummymon's attack," Bokomon said.

"So Mummymon bandaged him up yay," Neemon replied.

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants and he cried a little bit.

"Where is he?" Kouji asked.

"The main office," Bokomon said, "I know this is a trap so we should be very cautious."

"Yeah Mummymon probably has a trap there," Kouji replied.

The intercom came on and the group looked at the speaker.

"Hello children I have no doubt your in the...WOULD YOU QUIT ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME!" Mummymon yelled presumingly at Takuya before coughing to continue, "My apologies for yelling anyways I have no doubt your in the building so I have an idea since we both enjoy fighting so much we fight your friend before my friends get here."

"Your friends?" Kouji asked hitting a button.

"Yes I called for help," Mummymon said, "well first they called me incompetant and...that doesn't matter..."

"If we beat you in time we get Takuya back right?" Kouji asked.

"Yep," Mummymon said.

"Deal," Kouji said and ended the conversation.

"Like he'll let Takuya go so easily..." Zoe said.

"He won't...you guys go fight Mummymon or stall him I'll find Takuya," Kouji said, "He got caught saving me."

"Right," The group said.

"Bokomon Neemon show me where he is," Kouji answered.

"Of course," Bokomon said.

The two went off in seperate groups again and Kouji did end up finding the room Takuya was in however it was locked.

"I have no choice," Kouji said, "Spirit Evolution Lobomon."

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled and sliced through the door with ease.

He freed Takuya who rubbed his arms.

"Thanks buddy," Takuya said, "You don't know how long I was wanting to get freed..."

"That bad huh?" Lobomon asked.

"Let's just say I won't be getting any of Mummymon's books," Takuya said as Lobomon handed him his D-tector.

He spirit evolved to Agunimon and the two ran out passing the two rookie digimon who followed the two.

They got outside to see Mummymon trying to grab Zephyrmon with his bandages.

"Why is he only going after me?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Electron cannon!" MetalKabuterimon yelled.

The attack struck Mummymon who fell back stunned.

"My turn Avalanche axes!" Korikakumon yelled.

"Don't leave me out," JagerLoweemon said, "Ebony Blast!"

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephrymon yelled.

The attacks all collided with the stunned Mummymon.

"Slide Evolution!" Both Takuya and Kouji said.

KendoGaururmon and BurningGreymon appeared.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGaurumon yelled.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon said.

The two added and Mummymon was thrown back into a wall. The smoke cleared but he was still there.

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon yelled wrapping around each of them and threw them into a wall.

They all changed back soon after and Mummymon laughed.

"Hey that all you got?" Takuya asked.

The others were too out of it and Takuya stood up.

"Your in human form again so you don't scare me," Mummymon said.

"Someone else said that before," Takuya said, "and he was defeated."

"Oh...than show me how scary you can be," Mummymon said.

"Alright," Takuya said, "Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!" Takuya said trasnforming into it.

"So you got big again," Mummymon said, "Snake Bandage!"

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled burning the oncoming bandages to dust.

"Uh oh..." Mummymon said.

"What's wrong don't like a little heat?" Aldamon asked, "too bad can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen."

"We aren't even in a kitchen that doesn't make sense," Mummymon answered.

"Neither do your poems," Aldamon said, "Solar wind Destroyer!"

He released the fireball which Mummymon tried avoid but was hit and was deleted instantly.

"He had that coming," Aldamon said turning back to human form and went to help the others.

"Were his poems really that bad?" Zoe asked.

"J.P writes better poems," Takuya replied.

End Chapter 14

Again going by how they got their spirits in the show. This time they all get fusion evolutions. And yes technically in the show Kouichi got his first but I like to save his for last.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: When we last left our brave heroes Takuya was saved from Mummymon by his friends and eventually deleted him as well but what will happen now?

Chapter 15: Brotherly advice and seeing a different side

The group decided to take refuge in their school where suprisingly no evil digimon went towards.

"I wonder why they steered clear of the school," Zoe said.

"Maybe it's their mortal weakness too," Takuya replied, "I know it's mine we're safe here."

"No where is safe Takuya..." Kouji said, "Stop joking around about this we're in real trouble here."

"I'm not joking around..." Takuya replied, "Okay not too much but I am taking this seriously."

"Right..." Kouji said, "All you've been doing for awhile now is trying to joke around while some of us are taking this seriously."

"Geeze lighten up Kouji," Takuya replied, "it's what seperates us from those evil digimon..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..." Kouji said annoyed, "It's like you don't even miss your brother."

Takuya looked away and Zoe sighed.

"Hey enough you two," Zoe said, "We can't afford a fight right now."

"Zoe stay out of this..." Kouji replied.

"No I won't...for a Legendary Warrior of light you get angry alot," Zoe said, "Takuya's right we have to keep a clear head or well end up like them."

"So your taking his side?" Kouji asked, "he's acting like this is a vacation from his brother."

"Kouji you don't get it do you?" Takuya asked, "Well whatever I'm not explaining it to you I'll go take a look around for stuff we can use for beds."

Takuya walked out of the classroom and the rest of the digidestined stared at Kouji.

"What?" Kouji asked, "He was the one joking around."

"I think he misses his brother too," Kouichi said, "He just prefers to keep a cool head and keep going."

"Well why is he always saying his brothers a pest and a brat?" Kouji asked, "Doesn't sound like he misses him."

"I call you that too sometimes..." Kouichi said, "I'll go talk to him."

Kouichi left going after Takuya and Kouji kept getting the stares.

Kouichi meanwhile found Takuya in the gym storage room hitting some pads on the walls.

"Stupid Kouji..." Takuya said, "He doesn't get it..."

"I agree he doesn't but he's not stupid," Kouichi replied, "He's just not like you."

"That's an understatement," Takuya answered and noticed Kouichi looking distracted, "Hey something wrong?"

"Don't tell Kouji this because he'll worry...it's probably nothing..." Kouichi said.

"What is it?" Takuya asked.

"I saw Duskmon..." Kouichi said, "or I think I did...he's been following me I think."

"You have to tell Kouji," Takuya replied.

"I can't..." Kouichi said, "he'll worry and he's not in the best mood."

"Well think about how much he'll react when he finds out from someone else..." Takuya replied, "A brother always has to worry about their sibling."

"Always?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah take me and Shinya for example," Takuya said, "He and I don't get along that often...he hogs my video games, enters my room without permission...well you get the idea..."

Kouichi nodded and Takuya continued.

"The point is after all that Shinya or I will run out to get away from the other..." Takuya said, "like this one time we got into this fight...I ran out and got caught in the rain...Shinya found me and handed me an umbrella and told me he was worried about me despite what I did."

"And this helps how?" Kouichi asked.

"If you don't tell him he'll worry," Takuya said, "That's just how siblings are despite if sometimes they're jerks and such."

Kouichi smiled and looked at Takuya.

"You do care about your brother don't you?" Kouichi asked.

"Just don't spread it around," Takuya said, "besides I'm his big brother I have to annoy him and he has to annoy me."

"True," Kouichi said, "I wish Kouji and I were like you and your brother...not completely of course."

"It takes time," Takuya replied, "Kouji is sometimes super serious that's just how he is...and me I'll be the one who tries to keep the spirits up."

"You do that well even if your jokes are a bit corny," Kouichi said, "should we head back with these pads?"

"Yeah," Takuya said, "But Kouji's sleeping on the beat up one."

Kouichi laughed and both were walking across the gym when they heard the roof cracking.

"Don't tell me," Takuya said.

"Always at the worst times," Kouichi replied.

A puppet like digimon came down and Takuya pulled out his D-tector.

"Puppetmon a mega level digimon whose attack Puppet Pummel can defeat almost any digimon in one hit," The D-tector said.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon yelled hitting the two before they could even try to spirit evolve. Takuya was knocked back into the room and Kouichi sat up avoiding being thrown in as well.

Takuya woke up and Puppetmon used his attack to shut the door on Takuya.

"Nice try but I'll just spirit evolve puppet boy!" Takuya yelled and searched for his D-tector but found it gone, "or not..."

Kouichi ran for it to find the others but was knocked back.

"Hey leave my brother alone," Lobomon said, "Unless you want to deal with me."

"Ooh I'm so scared," puppetmon said, "Wolf boy is going to attack me."

"Kouji..." Kouichi said.

"I'll handle this," Lobomon replied, "just run."

"What about Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"He'll be fine," Lobomon said, "He'll joke his way out."

Takuya didn't know if he should've been happy or offended at that statement.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon yelled hitting Lobomon with his attack changing him back to Kouji.

"Alright," Kouji said, "Time for plan B."

Kouji beast spirit evolved and Puppetmon once again knocked him back but didn't change him back yet.

"Give it up Wolfy you can't beat a mega," Puppetmon said, "So give up your spirits or I'll just hurt all your little friends starting with your brother."

KendoGarurmon growled and ran at Puppetmon.

Takuya though not being able to see could guess what was going on.

"Kouji stop," Takuya said, "If you fight back angry he'll win."

"Tough words coming from someone locked in a room," KendoGarurumon said.

"Ah shut up and listen to me would you?" Takuya yelled, "He's just trying to make you mad think about us, beating me up, or Kouichi whatever makes you calm...sometimes it's all you can do without breaking down."

'So that's why he jokes...' Kouji thought, 'to keep him from breaking down...'

KendoGarurumon closed his eyes and Puppetmon looked stumped.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Puppetmon yelled, "We're supposed to be fighting here."

"Oh we are," Kouji said changing back to human form.

"In that form?" Puppetmon asked, "Don't make me laugh."

"Oh you'll love this one," Kouji said, "Fusion Evolution BeoWolfmon!"

He changed and Puppetmon tried his attack once more but it didn't do anything.

"Why can't I hurt you?" Puppetmon asked, "I must defeat you."

BeoWolfmon smiled and readied his own attack.

"Time to see the light," Kouji said, "Frozen Hunter!"

The attack hit Puppetmon who cried as he was deleted.

"Takes care of him," BeoWolfmon said freeing Takuya from the room.

Takuya found his D-tector under a mat he dropped when he was attacked and Kouji looked at him.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Sorry..." Kouji said, "about what I said about you not caring about your brother...you were right I didn't..."

"No problem," Takuya replied smiling, "But Kouichi might have something to tell you."

Takuya walked back to the classroom leaving Kouji with Kouichi who sighed.

"I think Duskmon's back..." He said, "I thought I saw him..."

End Chapter 15

Yeah it was mostly about Kouji learning he could be wrong about stuff and why Takuya is acting all happy despite his brother being gone. And Takuya had to give Kouichi brotherly advice sometime so why not in this fic? 


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Digimon

Chapter 16 Generals

Takuya was glad when they got a small break from fighting evil digimon that seemed determined to enter the school. But deep down he knew also this was a bad sign.

"Hey Takuya no sign of any digimon yet," Zoe said.

"Maybe they got the hint to not mess with us," J.P replied.

"Sure J.P and they're making us cookies…" Zoe said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," J.P answered, "We've all been on edge lately is all."

"Sorry J.P I didn't mean to get mad," Zoe said, "it's just ever since Kouichi told us all about Duskmon…"

"Yeah it brings back all the bad memories," Tommy replied.

The mood dampened again and Takuya sighed.

"Guys cheer up we'll win this," Takuya replied.

"You think so?" Kouji asked, "Or know so?"

"Well we haven't given up yet," Takuya replied, "and we've saved the digital world once already."

"This isn't the digital world," Bokomon said.

"I know it isn't," Takuya said, "we just need to find a silver lining."

"Silver Lining shiny," Neemon said, "What's Silver lining?"

"It's a saying Neemon," Takuya said, "Like it's dark but you have a flashlight."

"I do?" Neemon asked.

"Sorry I don't think there's a light in his mind," Bokomon said.

"What he means is even in the darkest times there's something good," Kouichi said.

"Exactly," Takuya said, "And I think ours is that we haven't been attacked lately so we could make traps and such."

"Or they're making us think they gave up," Kouji said, "In order to trap us."

"There's that yes in fact that might be it Kouji…but still we had time as well," Takuya said, "sure it's probably not a good thing but still."

"Meaning?" Neemon asked.

"They're probably going to send their stronger troops at us," Takuya said, "but it's not like we've been sloppy."

They heard laughter from outside and saw a human like digimon there but she seemed different.

"Lilithmon a mega level digimon whose attack Phantom Pain can delete a digimon almost immediately," The digivice said.

"She looks tough," Takuya said.

"Since when has that stopped us?" Kouji asked.

The group ran out Takuya and Kouji in Fusion forms while the rest were in beast spirit forms.

"Hey bat lady if you don't have business her get lost," Zephyrmon said, "Or we'll show you the door."

"I just come to talk and you come out all ready for battle," Lilithmon said, "such rude children aren't you?"

"And you aren't?" Beowolfmon asked.

"Of course not," Lilithmon said, "but if you insist on fighting."

She whistled and 3 sandiramon appeared.

"Sandiramon an ultimate level digimon whose Venom Axe attack can poison an enemy if hit," The digivice said.

"You guys take the future purses we'll deal with her," Beowolfmon said.

"Got it," Zephyrmon said.

"Oh dear two of you against little old me," Lilithmon asked, "unfair for you two isn't it?"

"Solarwind Destroyer!" Aldamon yelled.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowolfmon yelled.

The attacks hit Lilithmon but she was unharmed.

"Wow if that's all you can do I don't know how you came to be a threat to us," Lilithmon said, "My turn."

Both dodged as she jumped forward.

Meanwhile the others took care of two of the Sandiramon and were working on the last.

(sorry the Sandiramon are just lackeys and such)

Both Fusion warriors attacked Lilithmon once again.

The attacks however simply did the same as before.

"We can't even touch her," Aldamon said.

"What do you expect boys?" Lilithmon asked, "I'm one of the Great Generals."

"One?" Beowolfmon asked.

"Yes one," she said, "scared yet boys?"

"There's more than one of them," Beowolfmon said, where's the silver lining now?"

"Tell me and we'll both know," Aldamon said.

"Enough of the dance gentlemen," Lilithmon said, "Phantom Pain!"

Both got hit by the attack head on due to her being close to them.

Aldamon and Beowolfmon de-digivolved to their human forms.

"Ow," Kouji said.

"Your telling me," Takuya said.

"Oh what cute humans," Lilithmon said, "I suppose I can destroy you know."

She reached out for them and both were too exhausted to run.

Tommy meanwhile had been turned back into human form from one of the digimon and saw it happening.

He thought back to the times Takuya and Kouji had to help them but they needed the help now.

"Leave them alone," He said standing up, "fusion evolution! Daipenmon!"

"Oh look a penguin…" Lilithmon said, "if it wasn't so pathetic I'd think you were serious."

"I am," Daipenmon said, "and I said keep your hands off my friends Blue Hawaii Death!"

A wave of cold came out of the popsicles Daipenmon had and seemed to merely freeze her arms a bit. She dropped both boys she had which she got earlier.

Takuya took the time to escape with Kouji making sure they had their d-tectors.

"You dare freeze me you little…" Lilithmon said, "clever…"

"I'm not done yet," Daipenmon said, "Strawberry attack!"

He swung the popsicles like blades and aimed for Lilithmon but the attack didn't do a thing.

"What's with those clothes of hers?" Zephyrmon asked near Takuya and Kouji as the Sandiramon were dealt with now.

"It's like armor…" Kouji said.

"Let's see if it can handle this," Hurricane Gale!"

The digimon just acted like a small breeze had hit her.

Lilithmon was about to use the attack again but something stopped her.

"I'm going to go now," She said, "expect another visit."

She left and the rest of the group changed back.

"You two alright?" kouichi asked.

"Yeah," Takuya said.

End chapter 16 and sorry if it wasn't so exciting I sort of had to rush this one because I'm busy for the rest of this week. Next one will be better I promise.


End file.
